


Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Licht returns from a week long trip and Hyde is excited to see him again. Yet, he can’t seem to find a moment alone with his boyfriend after he returns. (LawLicht, Modern AU)





	Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

“Can you see the dock yet? Why is the boat so slow?” Hyde asked Licht over the phone. He stared at the sea and searched for the ship Licht was on. It had been a week since he last saw his boyfriend and he was impatient. The seven lonely days and quiet nights were unbearable for him. He couldn’t wait to see him and hold him in his arms again.

Licht had to leave for a recital and they both wished he could’ve gone with him. Since Hyde recently opened a restaurant, he couldn’t leave on a long trip. They would talk over the phone every night but Hyde missed seeing his cute expressions during their discussions. “I can see the shore. I’m going to get my suitcase from the cabin so the reception might cut. Talk to you later when we dock.”

“I miss you,” He whispered after the call ended. At the moment, the ship was five minutes late and that was less time he could spend with his angel. Hyde wanted to scream at the ship to travel faster but he knew it would have no effect on its speed. He sighed deeply and sat on a bench nearby to wait for him. “I’m starting to hate ships.”

“What did ships ever do to you?” Hyde looked over his shoulder to see Mahiru standing behind him with a kind smile. He was holding a large bag of groceries so he guessed he was returning from the market. He moved around the bench to sit beside him and put down his bags. “I’m on my way to see Kuro and make him a special dinner. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I’m picking Licht up. He should be stepping off one of those ships any minute now.” He explained. When he thought of the past week, he became more downcast. Hyde couldn’t explain why he felt so lonely without Licht since he was surrounded by people in his restaurant. He would often talk with his siblings and friends as well.

A boat in the distance caught his eyes and Hyde rushed to his feet. Standing at the bow of the ship was Licht who waved at him. He went to the end of the dock and stood dangerously close to the loading area. He rocked impatiently on his feet as he waited for the steps to lower. The moment he saw Licht at the top of the stairs, he raced up to meet them.

“Welcome home, Lichtan!” He threw his arms around him and smothered him in a hug. Licht didn’t seem to mind as he nestled his face against his chest. He looked forward to seeing him again as well. He wasn’t expecting Hyde to lift him off his feet and spin them in a circle.

He peppered kisses onto his cheek until Licht placed his hand over Hyde’s lips. “I missed you too but stop. We’re in public. Are you even listening to a thing I’m saying, Shit Rat? Everyone’s staring.”

“Let them. I don’t care.” He laughed when Licht kicked his leg lightly but he stopped at his command. He took his hand a little more firmly than usual, just to feel his warmth. With his free hand, he grabbed Licht’s luggage and all but dragged him off the ship. Hyde was intent on having a quiet afternoon together and a very eventful night.

“Welcome home, Licht. Did you have a fun trip?” Mahiru interrupted Hyde’s escape, smiling all the while. The rational side of him knew that Mahiru was merely greeting a friend. Yet, he was greedy and he wanted to steal Licht away. He held onto his waist as Licht and Mahiru spoke. “I’m making dinner for Kuro tonight. How about you two join us and we can catch up.”

“I would love to play with Neko-san again!” He accepted with a large grin. Hyde wanted to spend time with him alone but he couldn’t argue after he saw his blue eyes brighten. He told himself that he would have all night and the hour before dinner with Licht.

* * *

“We’re finally home! I closed the restaurant for the day so you have all of my attention. Do you want me to throw something together to eat?” Hyde closed the door to his restaurant with his feet because he didn’t want to let go of his hand. He spun Licht around in a circle until he could press his back against the door. With a grin, he tilted his chin up. “First, I want a proper welcome home kiss.”

The sound of stifled laughter and giggles stopped them and Hyde turned to see several men watching them. Licht quickly left his embrace and put a respectful distance between them. The men were wearing suits and he recognized them but he didn’t know how they broke into his restaurant. His answer came when World End stepped out of the kitchen.

“Hey, Lawless! I decided to visit you but you weren’t here. I hope you don’t mind that we let ourselves in. Cappu is making tea for everyone. He can make some for you two as well.” He told him before he sat in a chair. Hyde had given his brother a key in case of emergencies. He wished he remembered that World End considered a late lunch an emergency.

“The restaurant is closed for today. I left a sign in the window,” He said. He gestured to the sign but he found that it was gone. Hyde knew that it was rude to kick out World End and his friends. He sighed and sat down. “We’re having dinner with Kuro and Mahiru so we can’t eat much. Licht just got back from a trip so he’s tired too.”

“Don’t speak on my behalf, Shit Rat.” Licht took the chair next to him. While his words were curt, he edged his chair closer to Hyde. He discretely slid his hand onto his leg and gave him a sly smile. He had to take his hand back before anyone noticed. As they talked, time passed until it was time for dinner.

* * *

Their small dinner quickly turned into a reunion of friends as everyone invited themselves to Kuro’s home. It was loud and crowded but everyone was smiling. After they graduated and found different jobs, it was difficult for everyone to find time to meet. Usually, Hyde would enjoy a fun party but he would rather spend time alone with Licht.

After the dinner, they decided to put on a movie as well. He watched Licht play with Mahiru’s cat and his smile eased the irritation he felt. Hyde was glad he was having fun at least. His attention was pulled away from Licht when Mahiru entered the room with a tray of snacks. “Food’s ready! We can start the movie now that we have snacks.”

Everyone gathered around the television to watch the movie. Mahiru placed the tray on the table and sat back to sit between Kuro and Licht. Hyde was about to take the remaining seat next to Licht but Misono took the spot. His smile was tainted by his growing frustration. He only wanted to be alone with Licht. He lightly tugged on Misono’s arm and said, “I want to sit next to Lichtan.”

“You can sit next to me.” Kuro patted his brother’s shoulder and pulled him onto the couch. He dipped the chip into the salsa. “This is good, Mahiru.”

“Thank you.” The compliment made Mahiru smile. While the food was delicious and the movie was engaging, Hyde barely noticed either. The movie felt like forever to him but he reminded himself he would have Licht all to himself later. Then, Mahiru suggested: “How about all of us stay over and have a sleepover? That would be fun.”

“Actually, I’ll like to spend time with Li—” Hyde tried to protest but a voice shouted over him.

“Why is everyone taking my alone time with Hyde? I want my Demon back!” Licht threw up his arms in frustration. He walked through everyone until he took Hyde’s hand. He was too stunned to react as he was dragged out of the house. Everyone could only stare after them. After the door closed, the room burst into laughter.

“Okay, who had money on Licht breaking first?” Mahiru took out a bowl of money hidden beneath the table. They knew that both Hyde and Licht were deeply in love with each other. The group was curious who would snap first if they were kept apart after Licht’s trip.

“I should feel guilty for tricking my brother like this. But I did win a lot of money because Money Bags over there betted on Hyde. I know my brother.” Kuro chuckled.

* * *

The sound of rustling sheets woke Licht but he didn’t open his eyes yet. He wanted to sleep a little more since he couldn’t rest much during his recital. He felt someone play with his hair and twirl it around their finger. Even with his eyes closed, he knew that it was Hyde. He hummed happily and rolled closer to him. Licht missed him while they were gone and he clung to him more than usual.

“Time to wake up, Angel Cakes. I would love to lay in bed with you longer but I made breakfast. It’ll be a shame if it gets cold.” He leaned over him and kissed him softly. “Pancakes with sliced melons, your favourite. I missed you so much, Licht. You must’ve missed me too to make such a big scene.”

“Oh, shut up, Shit Rat.” He crawled onto Hyde’s lap and leaned against his shoulder. He hummed happily when he slipped a slice into his mouth. “I missed you too.”


End file.
